


Bonding

by holhorsinaroundafterdark (holhorsinaround)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Content, Smut, agender masc lead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holhorsinaround/pseuds/holhorsinaroundafterdark
Summary: "Alar, you silly man, I can't watch you if you don't move the blanket.""Elais, it's embarrassing for you to watch.""Is it? You seem very into it."





	Bonding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tonyendo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyendo/gifts).



> Written for my friend spontaneously after some OOC chatting, takes place a couple of years back from present!

Alar's hand lazily swept across the Kaldorei's abdomen as he laid against her. It had become tradition, between him and Elais, that they wound up in his bedroom, her writing or jotting down notes while he laid on her and fell asleep. It was something he had grown grateful for in the last few months after the breakup.  
  
He felt a flex of her muscles and, misreading the way her body responded to him, he pressed his palm down against her stomach and let it fall lower, touching against the swell of her pelvic bone. Lazily, his fingertips came against the tight curls of hair across her pelvis, and a growl came to his throat while he pressed his lips to her neck.  
  
She gave a shift against him, her quill settling for a second. "Alar... dear."  
  
He growled again, fingers sliding down across her folds and rubbing them.  
  
"No, dear... love, not tonight..." Her voice was soothing and it drove the ache in him crazy.  
  
"Okay," he muttered, starting to rearrange how he laid against her.  
  
"Why don't you touch yourself, though?"  
  
His heart skipped a beat and he let his hand press between her hips and his, knuckles brushing against his length. "Yeah? Is that okay?" He knew sex for her was a hit-or-miss situation.  
  
She nodded, setting her pad of paper and quill aside to rest on his nightstand. "It is. I think I'd like to watch this time. Is that okay?"  
  
Heat settled in his core and he ran his tongue against his lips. "Yes," he breathed out, embarrassed.  
  
He rolled onto his back and let his fingers tighten around his short length, drawing across his piercings and up to his foreskin. His actions showed under the blanket they laid under, and Elais gave a playful tilt to her lips.  
  
"Alar, you silly man, I can't watch you if you don't move the blanket." She reached up and tugged them down gently, and he let out a moan as she began to watch him tug across himself. His head tilted into the pillows they laid on, eyes closing. He began to squeeze his head, focusing attention against the nerves hidden by his foreskin while teasing the flesh down, exposing his piercing.  
  
"Elais, it's embarrassing for you to watch."  
  
"Is it? You seem very into it."  
  
He laughed, the sound coming out short and sharp, before he began to thrust his fist down harder across his length. He began to moan, tiny sounds from within his chest, higher in pitch, and he felt the bed shuffle beside them. He kept his eyes closed, his attention on making sure she was enjoying what she watched.  
  
His free hand came down between his thighs and touched along his sack, squeezing and massaging. His toes curled as he felt her gazing at him, silent in her own, normal way.  
  
And then, with his heightened senses, began to smell her arousal, the scent darkening his thoughts. He glanced over at her and saw her hand between her own thighs, two fingers plunged into her folds as her free hand touched across her clitoris. She looked enraptured, her cheek tilted down to rest against her shoulder, lips parted in silent moans of her own.  
  
He watched her for a few seconds as he stroked, then leaned up toward her and captured her lips in his. She moaned, breaking off the sound barely after it began, and his fingers worked harder, faster along his length. He felt his dick throbbing in his hand, thick and tight with his impending orgasm.  
  
He mumbled against her lips before pulling back barely a centimeter, eyes on her face. "Yes, baby girl, good... that's right." His voice was heavy, thick with his arousal. "Come for me, babe..."  
  
She made another sound, higher pitched, and bucked her hips into the air off the bed. Her head slammed back into the pillows as her features furrowed, pleasure shaking through her muscles as her orgasm hit her. He groaned, his head tilting into her neck and shoulder as he persuaded his own to follow, his thighs shaking and pressing together as his cum spilled out over his stomach and made a mess of his fur.  
  
She tore one hand away from her folds, her fingers running across his cheek and murmuring to him as he continued to stroke himself, slower and slower. He shifted, letting his hand rest between his thighs, exhaling heavily and panting words back.


End file.
